The ultimate Prince Toa and the Elemental warrior
by Smokescreen2814
Summary: Prince Drake and Prince Cyrus will clash together to stop Princess Ivy and Samuel's plans to take over the kingdoms. They will not see eye to eye with each other.
1. Chapter 1

**As I mentioned from my last fanfic, I would do a crossover between two of my OCs. This marks my 50th story on this site. Behold the the ultimate prince Toa and the Elemental warrior.**

**I don't own Sofia the First or Frozen except for Drake and Cyrus. Anyway enjoy.**

In the kingdom of Arendelle there was a teenager named Cyrus the abdopted brother of Queen Elsa and Princess Anna, he was magic but can master fire, ice, water, earth and thunder.

To answer your replies he's not the avatar! Now where was I? Ah yes, he defeated his father's killer Samuel and was taken into custody. But usually the guy gets the girl in the end, yeah they broke up. But that's another story.

Meanwhile in the kingdom of Adreria lives a pre teen named Prince Drake Rodeiguz, he has powers too but different. When he was five he discovered a mysterious stone he touched it and felt something, he woke up in his room and the stone was no where to seen. Everyone at his old school called him a freak, monster and etc, then one of the other princes pranked him and he lose control of his powers and unleashed it in the lunch room. It was like that prom scene in Carrie but no one died.

He got expelled, so he attended royal prep where he got friends and got himself a girlfriend Princess Clio of Corinthia. The Toa Nuva and Justice Rangers they helped him become the ultimate Toa, but he goes by the ultimate Prince Toa. He is also a member of the Scarlett army to become a true hero a month after he turned 10.

But it also gets a little rocky, he found out that he has a evil aunt, Princess Ivy. She tried to kill King Douglas, but her plans were foiled by Drake and his friends. He's the ultimate Toa because he has the elements of the Toa including the mask powers.

But the two villains that Drake and Cyrus have foiled they are planning their revenge on the two princes. Will Cyrus and Drake work together or face off in a epic showdown. Read to find out.

**Behold my 50th story, sure it was a short chapter, but I promise it's good. I have been planning this story for two months. So please review and stay frosty.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok as I promised a new chapter of the ultimate Prince Toa and the Elemental warrior.**

It's a sunny day in Enchancia Sofia and Drake are in Sofia's room. Sofia has just received ice powers thanks to her amulet. Drake figured that he would teach her how to use the ice powers. "Remember your power is connected to your emotions, like Elsa's powers." said Drake.

"I know." said Sofia. She closed her eyes and then formed a rabbit made of ice. "I did it!" Sofia opened her eyes.

"Good work." said Drake.

"Thanks." said Sofia.

"Well I'm proud of that." said Drake.

"Yeah!" said Sofia then the ice rabbit bursts around the room, Sofia sighs and kneels down to pick up the pieces.

"I don't know if that was a ice bomb or a ice statue?" Drake asked.

"I'm trying my best Drake." said Sofia. "Maybe I should get help from Elsa?"

"Seriously?" Drake asked.

"She has better experience in this." said Sofia. "You, well yours is more of combact, plus you're how can I save this inexperience."

"Some of it is true. But I'm the ultimate Prince Toa." said Drake. Then Drake looks at the clock and it's 4:45. "Oh man, I gotta go! See ya tomorrow!" Drake ran out the door and runs off.

* * *

Location: Alderia

5:55 PM

Drake enters his room and packs his suitcase, his family and Sofia's family are going to Arendelle for the winter festival. "Alright I'm all packed." said Drake. But he couldn't get what Sofia said earlier. "I have experience too." He said and exited his room.

* * *

In Arendelle Elsa is preparing for the guests that are coming for a week, while Cyrus, Anna, and Kristoff are having dinner. "Man Elsa is missing out on dinner." said Cyrus.

"This is important, Cyrus. It's the winter festival it's a big deal around Arendelle." said Anna.

"How so?" Cyrus asked.

"Every year we throw a festival during winter, we have music, food and some fun." said Anna.

"Sounds great, I came from the woods and that's something I didn't celebrate except Christmas and my birthday." said Cyrus.

"Well it's great trust me." said Anna.

"It's great man." said Kristoff.

* * *

Meanwhile in the prison Samuel was in his cell looking down. "Well meal time." said Samuel. Then a cart rolls into Samuel's cell, he was curious until the guard puts him in the cart and places a dummy on the bed.

* * *

Samuel got a bag off his head and sees Princess Ivy. "Who are you and where am I?" Samuel asked.

"I am Princess Ivy and this is my lair." said Ivy.

"That explains the black and white castle." said Samuel. "But why did you break me out?"

"I need your help." said Ivy.

"With what?" Samuel asked.

"Taking over a kingdom." said Ivy.

"Why did you pick me?" Samuel asked.

"I know that you tried to take over Arendelle a few weeks ago." said Ivy.

"Yes but I was foiled by Cyrus and his friends and family." said Samuel.

"I tried to take over my sister's kingdom but my nephew foiled my plans as well." said Ivy.

"I guess we're not so different." said Samuel.

"I guess so." Ivy agreed then one of her butterflies fly in the room and goes up to Ivy's ear. "What?! Arendelle including Sofia!"

"What is it?" Samuel asked.

"My nephew and niece are going to Arendelle along with Sofia and her family." Ivy growled.

"That's great take over a kingdom without that pest." said Samuel.

"He'll come and take me down." said Ivy.

"Good point." said Samuel. "Hey I got a idea. Your nephew is going to Arendelle, and Cyrus lives in Arendelle we can both take them."

"I like it, killing our enemies in the same place, killing two birds with one stone." said Ivy.

* * *

The next day Drake's family decided to ride on Sofia's family boat. They wer on the open sea Drake was on port side smelling the sea air. Then he heard something and that was Barbara losing her lunch and breakfast. "I hate sailing." said Barbara.

"Don't worry we'll be in Arendelle soon." said Drake.

"Don't worry Prince Drake I will take your sister to the sick bay." said the sailor and takes Barbara to the sick bay.

Amber walks up to Drake and walks up to Drake. "So have you ever been to Arendelle before?" Amber asked.

"Not really." said Drake.

"Something on your mind?" Amber asked.

"I'm fine. Everything's ok and awesome." said Drake leaning on the railing.

"You sure? You don't look like it." said Amber.

"I said, I'm fine. Let's leave it at that." said Drake.

"Drake you can tell me anything." said Amber placing her hand on Drake's hand.

"Well the thing is." Drake was about to say something but then the ship rocks and they see a monsterious octopus is attacking the ship.

"What the?!" Amber exclaimed.

"That's not good!" said Drake.

**Cliffhanger! This is my last update for 2014. See you all in 2015, please review and stay frosty.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey sorry for the long wait but here it is.**

Drake and Amber we're shocked to see dark octopus monster attacking the ship. "We have to do something?!" said Amber.

"Way ahead of you!" said Drake taking out his swords ad running towards the monster and slices the tentacles. But the tentacles grew back and threw Drake and landed on some barrels.

"Need any help?" Amber asked.

"Nah I'm good." said Drake.

Then Samuel appears out of no where and lands on top of the octopus' head. "The ultimate Prince Toa I presume?" Samuel asked.

"Yeah and you are?" Drake asked with a bored expression.

"I am Samuel and I will destroy you!" said Samuel.

"I heard that one a million times." said Drake. "But this is new."

"I control dark constructs and with this I'm unstoppable!" said Samuel.

Drake uses a sonic scream and Samuel is covering his ears. "Oh no I can't focus!" The dark octopus disappears and Samuel falls down and hits the floor.

Drake walks towards the body. "Ok punk who send you?" Drake asked but he noticed that the body was gone. "Where did he go?!"

Ivy is sitting on a chair reading a book and then Samuel teleported face first on the ground. "I take it, that Drake's not dead?" Ivy asked.

"Next I'm bringing ear plugs." said Samuel.

"He has a lot of powers I know." said Ivy.

"Cyrus only has five powers and I can wipe him out with one punch." said Samuel.

"Wait five powers? That's child's play!" said Ivy and teleported away.

Cyrus was sleeping in Elsa's ice castle getting some sleep, he couldn't sleep in his own room because Elsa was in party planning mode. Then a snow owl flies in and hoots repeatedly. "What is it?" Cyrus asked with a grumpy tone.

He sees a note attached to owl's foot and reads it.

Dear little brother go the chocolate shop and pick up my order. Love Elsa.

P.S our guests will here any minute get washed up right away.

Cyrus was walking down the stairs but doesn't notices that the ice castle is black and white until he saw the foundation. "What happened to the colors?" Cyrus asked.

"I happened." said Ivy.

Cyrus gasped but then his surprise turned into confusion. "Wait who are you?" Cyrus asked.

"My name is Princess Ivy." Ivy greeted.

"Never heard of you." Cyrus replied.

"You will soon." said Ivy and summoned a swarm of butterflies and they flew towards Cyrus.

But Cyrus uses an icy blaston the butterflies and they were frozen. "Butterflies and winter don't mix." said Cyrus. "But water and ice yes."

Cyrus shot water out of his hands and used his ice powers to freeze Ivy. "What is this?" Ivy exclaimed.

"Now who sent you?" Cyrus demanded to know. But the butterflies appeared out of nowhere and surrounded Ivy and then she disappeared. "Ok that was weird."

Back in Ivy's castle, Ivy entered the throne room. "That went well." said Samuel.

"Shut up! We need to move on to plan B we'll both take them down in Arendelle." said Ivy.  
**  
I'm sorry that it was short but I'm gonna stop right there. It was all I got. Please review and stay frosty.**


End file.
